Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{5} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{18}{5} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{18 \times 24}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{432}{25}$ $ = 17 \dfrac{7}{25}$